L'estime aux autres
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Bobby et Evelyn se disputent. Jack imagine le pire.


**Titre**: L'estime aux autres.

**Avertissement:** Les personnes sont tirés du film «four brothers»

**oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo**

La tête entre les barreaux de l'escalier, Jack observe la scène. Evelyn se dispute avec le plus vieux de ses fils. Il s'appelle Bobby. C'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Bobby est un garçon imposant, il a beaucoup d'assurance. Il semble invincible. D'un seul regard, de ses prunelles sombres, il est capable de vous glacer sur place.

Il est venu passé l'après midi à la maison pour revoir ses frères, sa mère. C'est seulement la troisième fois que Jack rencontre Bobby. A chaque fois qu'il est de passage à la maison, Jack reste collé au près d'Evelyn. Bobby est si impressionnant…

«Ne le prends pas comme ça! Je te demande juste de passer plus de temps ici. Il ne te connaît pas. Il a peur de toi.» Explique Evelyn à Bobby qui est assit dans le canapé. Il prend la télécommande et coupe la télévision pour regarder sa mère.

Jack frissonne. Bobby semble irrité. Il donne l'impression qu'il va bouffer sa mère du regard. Jack a déjà assisté à ce genre de scène avant de vivre chez les Mercer. Il sait comment cela se termine… Le corps entier de Jack grelotte à présent. Il a froid ou peur, il ne le sait pas.

«Tu rigoles? Dis simplement que tu veux m'enfermer ici. Tu as tellement peur que je refasse une connerie.» Lance Bobby à sa mère. C'est plus fort que lui, il veut lui faire du mal. Bobby voudrait qu'Evelyn cesse de croire en lui. Parfois, il a l'impression qu'elle place la barre trop haut. Et ça le met hors de lui. Il est mort de trouille. Mais il ne veut pas l'avouer. Il est persuadé de la décevoir même quand elle lui assure du contraire. Evelyn lui rappelle sans arrêt son amour pour lui. Elle lui parle souvent de ses qualités mais aussi de ses défauts. Elle arrive toujours à faire ressortir du positif de n'importe quel situation. Même quand il s'agit de Bobby.

«Bobby, pourquoi penses tu ça?» Demande sa mère vexée. Parfois, Bobby souhaite que sa mère le déteste. Ce serait tellement plus facile. Il serait comment agir.

Jack, perché sur les escaliers, se recule des barreaux. Il a un sursaut lorsque Bobby se met debout et qu'il lance la télécommande avec violence dans le canapé. Il commence à s'énerver, ça se voit car il arpente la pièce et dit sèchement à sa mère: «Parce que c'est vrai!». Evelyn secoue la tête, elle ne veut pas croire ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Après tant d'année, Elle n'a pas réussi. Il est incapable de croire en son amour. Ou alors, il ne veut toujours pas l'accepter.

Jack à mal au ventre. Il n'a pas envie que Bobby fasse du mal à Evelyn. C'est la femme la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle s'occupe bien de lui. Il veut rester chez elle. Il espère fortement que Bobby s'en aille mais en même temps ça le dérange de penser à ça. Evelyn semble si heureuse quand il est là, Jack en serait presque jaloux. Elle parle toujours de son fils aîné avec fervente et candeur. Jack aimerait bien comprendre pourquoi…

«Le seul dans cette pièce à ne pas croire en toi, c'est toi!» Dit Evelyn d'un ton neutre. Jack sent que c'est la parole de trop, la limite qu'elle n'aurait pas du franchir. Dans quelques instants, elle sera certainement rouée de coups. Le sol sera coloré de flaques pourpres. C'est toujours comme ça. Il a déjà vécu ça tant de fois. Des larmes commencent à couler, sa poitrine se soulève rapidement. _Non, pas Evelyn…_ pense Jack. Il a un haut le cœur au souvenir de l'odeur du sang.

«Tu m'énerves!!!» Hurle Bobby. Jack se sent pris de panique. Il hurle. Un cri de pure terreur à l'anticipation de ce qu'il pourrait se produire. Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle en de vague soubresaut. Il cligne des yeux, réalisant ce qu'il vient de faire. Le regard de Bobby est braqué sur lui. Son cœur s'emballe soudain, il sait ce qu'il va se passer. Enfin de compte, la maison des Mercer n'est peut être pas mieux que les précédentes. En moins d'un seconde, il se met debout dans les escaliers et il s'encourt comme un dératé.

Quand Evelyn et Bobby arrivent en haut, ils ne trouvent pas Jack dans sa chambre mais dans la chambre voisine. Jack est couché sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller, sur le lit de sa mère. Il essaie d'étouffer ses pleures et de masquer sa peur. Bobby regarde l'enfant qui est étendu. _C'est encore un bébé._ Pense Bobby en s'asseyant à la tête du lit.

«Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?» Demande Evelyn d'une voix douce. Elle est assise près du cadet. Jack, la tête dans l'oreiller, est surpris. La voix d'Evelyn est calme. Elle ne semble pas terrifiée. Il se sent un peu con à présent. Bobby est toujours là, il en est certain. Il a sentit le matelas s'affaisser deux fois quand ils se sont assis.

«J'ai eu peur. Je vous ai entendu.» Murmure Jack dans l'oreiller. Il sent une main se poser sur son dos, c'est Evelyn qui tente de le réconforter. _Le danger est écarté? _Jack retourne alors sa tête, les yeux encore rouges et humides.

«C'est vrai que je crie souvent. On se dispute parfois, mais c'est normal. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. A toi non plus d'ailleurs.» Rassure Bobby qui comprend soudain la réaction de son petit frère. Il comprend aussi la demande de sa mère, tout à l'heure. Jack ne le connaît pas sinon il n'aurait pas eu peur. Jack lui jette un coup d'œil se demandant si il doit le croire ou pas. Puis il se retourne pour aller dans les bras de sa mère. Il la serre très fort de ses petits bras. Elle n'est qu'à lui. Il la protégera. Bobby soupire.

«Jack, tu as déjà joué au hockey? Je resterais bien quelques jours de plus pour t'apprendre à jouer…»Dit Bobby. Evelyn le regarde alors, un large sourire sur le visage.

**Fin.**

**oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo**


End file.
